I Can't Make You Love Me
by Woah.Freakish
Summary: A little bit of nothing about the breakup from Kathy's perspective. Oneshot, songfic. It's my first story. Better summary inside.


**Summary**: A little drabble about Kathy's perspective right before the two broke it off. As much as I'm an EO shipper, I'm certain she had feelings. I think. Oh, the song is I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt. A songfic seemed decent for a first attempt.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Law & Order: SVU and I am not making any money off of this so, in laymen's terms: You no sue.

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices_

_Inside my head_

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize—don't patronize me_

She'd been staring at that ceiling far too long, perhaps too long for her body to bear. Katy Stabler was certain that if asked, she could draw the aging space from memory, the curve of the narrow paint crack, the way the yellow of the untidy walls ebbed onto the white where the two surfaces met.

The children were in bed by now. Hollow snores played in the halls, hardly phasing the angry ringing in her ears. Kathy sorely recalled the high pitch of Dickie's voice as he pleaded to wait up for his father; but even if her children were blindly optimistic, she knew better by now. The over recited excuses were meaningless. It'd been hours since the last promise of return and Elliot never did come home.

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I'll feel the power _

_But you wont, no you won't_

_Cause I can't make you love me _

_If you don't_

A beam of golden hall light fell across Kathy's motionless body curled securely in the bed sheets. He stepped lightly into their room of many years, one that held fading memories of joy and hardship, first words and painful insults. Memories embedded deep in her mind. A shaky breath rattled ruthlessly out of her, knowing so well that he'd forgotten. He chose rather to fill his head with his morbid surroundings, bloody infants, battered women and the countless victims he never could truly save. Elliot was lost to her and her children. Kathy finally understood it was time to give up searching.

Air encompassed her, nipping exposed skin and limbs as he slithered his body under the sheets. A stinging shiver ran down her spine, chilling her bones. Elliot uttered nothing and the silence was almost as harrowing as the cold. He wrapped his arms around her, chest pressed against her back. The familiar scent of stale coffee and musk filled her nose, a smell all but unattractive to Kathy. She shut her eyes tightly as his breath hummed against the nape of her neck, hot and humid.

She didn't want this to be the truth. She had tried so long to convince herself of his adoration, but his touch was devoid of emotion, and suddenly, so was she.

_I'll close my eyes_

_Then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel_

_When you're holding me_

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then _

_To give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

The numerous promises were vacant, the lies unmistakable and she'd had more than her fair share of disappointment. Kathy had enough. It all entreated upon her mind, she was only and obligation to this man, her husband of several years. As much as the realization harmed her, she knew it was time. A long sigh emitted from her dry lips as the secretive man, fell asleep beside her.

She'd leave him in the morning when he was gone, off to his personal sanctuary and hell that he called his job. Kathy would leave him when she wouldn't have to see his beautiful blue eyes swell with the pain she caused.

But he'd caused a multitude of suffering for her.

Aware of what the future held, Kathy tucked herself into his embrace, futilely attempting to extract any fragment of love she could; foolishly hoping that she could talk herself into staying. She was wise enough to see the truth. It was over. She'd exhausted her welcome, even if he hadn't realized that much. Tomorrow she would take their children and allow him to understand all the damage he had done.

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these lonely hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_And I'll feel the power _

_But you wont, no you won't _

_Cause I can't make you love me _

_If you don't_


End file.
